


连队数学好

by Ra1 (Algae_RA1)



Series: Daily life of Astral World [3]
Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Ra1
Summary: 游戏日常吐槽家里的少佐王国主从
Relationships: Wilhelm Kurt & Grunwald Lonsbrough
Series: Daily life of Astral World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969558





	连队数学好

**Author's Note:**

> 游戏日常吐槽  
> 家里的少佐  
> 王国主从

威廉举剑格挡下尖牙，趁对方力气减弱，反手刺死了已经垂死的魔狼。  
今天出门的只有他和人偶，目的地是离洋馆不愿的森林。人偶似乎不急着探索远处虚幻莫测的城池，仅仅在森林里寻找着什么似的流连不去。

虽然前两天都是和殿下一起出门，但是今天一路走来，根本没有遇上什么强劲的对手，无非是些蝙蝠，大娃，最凶恶的也不过是魔狼。

但是就算是面对这些轻而易举都能打到的怪物，威廉却总是下意识地留手，剑尖不经意就会错开要害，在致命伤造成之前就收手，或者刻意偏向只会妨碍行动的部位。这样的下场便是身上多了数道本来不应该出现的伤口。

遭遇了怪物并进行了几场战斗后，就连在探索中一向难得开口的人偶都忍不住伸出手碰了碰新鲜的伤口，然后干脆地说道：

“今天就到这里，我们回去。”

威廉想要追上已经往回走的人偶，本来就紧锁的眉头更深了，他知道今天确实有些不对劲，可他又忍不住转过身，看着颓倒在地上的尸体，脑中浮现起古鲁瓦尔多将剑刺入猎物时那一瞬间的笑意，一阵战栗沿着脊髓而上。那双红色眼睛里的专注——

“威廉！”

站在远处的人偶难得加重了声音，回头看着还愣在原地的战士。

“大小姐，非常抱歉。”

摇摇头甩开了这个想法，威廉快步赶了上去，抱起了小小的人偶。在那双只有冰凉触感的手环上他脖子的时候，平板的声音也响了起来：

“下次，带着古鲁瓦尔多一起。”

威廉顿时只觉得心里炸开，脸上几乎要烧起来了，用尽了所有的力气不要突然松开抱着人偶的手。机械地走了几步之后，总算是找回了自己的声音：

“殿下……不，和殿下无关，都是在下的失职，这等小事无需烦扰殿下。”

坐在他手臂上的人偶抬起头，玻璃珠的眼睛反射着从树叶间漏下的幽光，似乎有一点笑意：

“古鲁瓦尔多一起，不喜欢？”

“怎么可能。”毫无犹豫的反驳。

“那，下一次，一起。”说完之后，人偶就闭上了眼睛，留下威廉一个人苦恼着。


End file.
